


Our Heart's Talk On The Ice

by silverfoxarchive (rougescribe)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a conversation on ice, skate dancing, unspoken vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/silverfoxarchive
Summary: There are many ways to speak with those you love, but there's something far more magical when it's spoken on the ice.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 8





	Our Heart's Talk On The Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarveledByTaeTae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MarveledByTaeTae).



> Secret Santa Exchange from the Kuroshironeko Server on Tumblr!

Blades scraping against ice, cutting paths through the rink that twisted and curved into matching patterns. They spoke a story none, but two could witness. 

_ ‘Will you watch?’ _

_ ‘-or will you dance with me?’ _

Competitions on Ice always brought the pressure and insecurities beating down against Yuri, braced by belief and faith his former coach and ever present competition, Victor, could give him. In the quiet of the Ice Castle, stars gleamed through the skylight, illuminating a pair of movement fluid and synchronized. Two breaths, two heart beats, two artists cooperating in a frozen dance. No words passed between them.

Verbal sounds were not needed- not when Victor, confident in his step-sequence, swerved along the ice in a wide arc- fingers curling in the direction of his formerly chosen protege. The curve of his lip, cold air brushing through strands of platinum hair, called Yuri- challenged him. But he did not answer with a chase, he mirrored the other spinning opposite and in sync, matching the movements as if they were a well oiled machine. Muscles pushed and pulled with every action across the ice, puffs of air escaped from the exertion, but his answering smirk spoke volumes to Victor. 

Who would give in first? Who could dance along the frozen air longer than the other? A battle of endurance and wills, throwing technical skill to the wind. This was no night for practice and the pressure of future exhibitions. This … this was freedom. 

This was their expression. 

_ ‘You will come to me, eventually~’ _ Victor’s teasing movement, called out. 

Yuri smiled, breaking his character of seduction to reveal the humor in his eyes and the flush upon his cheeks, _ ‘Maybe it’s your turn for once.’ _

Bot chuckled, their combination spins, and steps, quickly moving them closer, closer…passing with mere inches between their backs before they came back in again. Both had practiced their partner skating- exhibiting a beautiful display for their fans once upon a time. The vigorous practice was obvious in all their movements- though the routine different this time. One did not need to tell the other how he would move- they were an ever switching combination of reflexive telepathy. Where Yuri Moved, Victor followed-

When Victor flipped away, Yuri made note, their hands finally clasping together, fingers entwining to feel the press of their matching rings. The cold started to tingle through Yuri’s body, but it went ignored. Pushing off, he jumped- lifted by Victor’s strength as their synchronized steps turned to a combined spin.

_ ‘While on the ice, I feel like I’m flying. Like the ice isn’t actually there- it’s just me…’ _

Touching down, both bending forward as they circled the curved rink once again. Neither were aware of their slowed movements, their quiet conversation becoming far too loud to ignore. 

_ ‘Just me and Victor…’ _

They stopped, near the center of the rink- Yuri’s back to Victor as he leaned in, breath ghosting Yuri’s ear in light, heated pants. Their bodies sank into one another- almost like they were a singular unit, eyes looking at their conjoined hands. 

“Now, now, Yuri-” Victor’s voice whispered in that low, seductive purr that brought flips and tingles through Yuri’s stomach. “That flight ended too soon, don’t you think?”

‘I’m not ready to stop dancing, are you?’

A puff of laughter, and Yuri lifted their hands, cheeks red as he kissed their knuckles. It had taken him quite some time to be as bold and open with affection as Victor had always been, but the answering gasp of the man behind him made it worth it every time he took that chance. Glancing back towards the man who would, one day, officially be his husband, Yuri’s smile became brighter than the stars blinking above their heads. 

“You’re too much a tease sometimes.” He admonished, turning himself to pull Victor into a glide once again. “If we keep this up, we’ll never get any sleep.”

Victor laughed, winking as he leaned in, lips just a breadth away from Yuri’s, “I have no issues with sleeping in, do you?”

More laughter, before their focus shifted back to their continued dance along the ice. They drifted from one movement to the other, speaking a conversation no one else could ever read if they bore witness to their dance. One day, those rings would mean more than just a promise- a statement forever immortalized even after their first Grand Prix Final working together. 

They would mean so much more- time ticked by, but no longer did either man feel they were losing their inspiration and dreams. They were on a journey and their hearts beat together in a sequence no one else could share. 

_ ‘When I’m with you, all my doubts just fade away.’ _

_ ‘Will you continue to give me what I had missed most in life?’ _

When their dance finally ended- it ended with a kiss- slow and burning, arms encircled broad shoulders and noses nudged together through soft smiles. They knew what the other was saying without any words. The ice was their book- and their dance the words only they could read. 

_ ‘I love you.’ _ It said. _ ‘I’ll love you even after my legs can no longer skate.’ _

Not married yet, but as far as they were concerned, their vows had long been promised. Spoken and made true with their hearts on the ice. 


End file.
